


Uncovered Truths

by Liala



Series: Let the Bliss Set You Free [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Both parties consent under the bliss, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female and Male receiving, I just wanted an excuse for filth, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After Faith's death at the hands of the Deputy, Joseph opens a package she sent before she died.  It contained a vial of a new form of Bliss formulated to increase honesty and inhibitions.  An accident one fateful day leaves Joseph and the Deputy in a difficult situation.  Resisting what they desire the most.TW: Sex Pollen - Dubious consent





	Uncovered Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I do like the sex pollen trope and wanted to do something for the lovely seeds. Thanks to Gaqalesqua (Gaeadene) for her suggestion, it really helped!
> 
> For anyone who may find this a trigger, please be aware that both parties consent but under the influence of Bliss.
> 
> It's not the first version of this story. There is another version I may publish sometime but this worked better. I hope you enjoy!

**Joseph**

His darling Faith was gone.  Washed away by the Henbane after The Deputy saw fit to enact their justice.  Although not the first of her name, this Faith had been the most loyal and dedicated to achieving his goals.  She had saved so many from the corruption of the world yet you had still sought to erase her kindness.  He sat alone in his chambers quietly mourning his loss.  The news had come through in the early hours of the morning and he was unable to return to sleep.  He had sought guidance from the Voice but it merely reminded him of your importance.  Of how you would be vital to him in the coming weeks.  But all he wanted was his sister back.

As he tried to draw himself out of his melancholy, he noted the package that was left on his desk.  A small box that had been delivered the previous evening and as he went to collect the notes for his sermon his eyes fell on the familiar looped handwriting of Faith.  Grief pierced his chest as he lifted the package and carefully unwrapped the paper it had been sent in.  He didn’t want to lose what little remained of his sibling.  Inside he found a small padded box containing a folded up note and a glass vial and dropper.

_Father Joseph, I have finally finished my best work to help guide the Deputy to our side.  This is my own personal variant of bliss though it’s effects are not fully documented, it does increase the subjects desire for touch and encourages their honesty.  It should help bring her to your side.  It remains liquid until it makes contact with air.  Praise to the Father, love Faith._

He took the vial and tucked it into his pocket.  Perhaps the lord would give him a chance to use Faith’s parting gift.

 

**The Deputy**

If there really was a deity watching of her then they had a sick sense of humour.  You stood in the bunker you had used as a shelter, hands raised as Joseph held a gun pointed at you.  It had been a risk seeing refuge on Joseph's island, but you hoped that he wasn't looking so close to home.  What you hadn't counted on was him finding you on an evening walk.  

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh." he began.  "I had hoped we would meet again Deputy and it seems that the Lord has guided me to you today."

"I don't know Joseph, are you sure the Voice didn't just want you to get some fresh air for once?" you joked looking for options.

"Deny it all you want, there is definitely more at work here.  Can't you feel that connection between us?"

There was something certainly between you both but you had refused to define it.  Just like before this mess you had chosen to ignore it and bury it down.  Yes, you were attracted to him but for now he was the enemy and you refused to see anything other than that.

"Certainly, I will stop you and you will go to jail.  I think that's certainly a connection.  I'll even wear a clean shirt to your trial."

"Charming." he replied reaching into his pocket.

Taking the opportunity you lunged forward and knocked the gun away allowing you a chance to disarm him.  In his surprise it took him a moment to react as you knocked him to the ground and pinned him.  Not one to give up Joseph tried to push you away but you fought to keep his gun hand pinned.  His strength surprised you, for a while you had entertained the thought of snapping him like a twig but there was hidden strength there.  He brought his fist to your gut and managed to knock you aside.  Crying out you split your effort to pin both hands but didn't see a way out.  You're only option was to run.  Pushing to your feet you didn't hear the sound of glass breaking underfoot.  You made it three steps before Joseph tacked you against the wall and threw you back.  You snarled from where you lay on the floor and wiped the water that had gotten on your face.  Joseph panted heavily against the wall as you noticed the sweet smell filling up the room.

You both were breathing heavily from the exertion and despite being fatigued you made another attempt.  Joseph easily stopped you again as you fought on the floor, heat clouding your head as he pressed you against the floor and the feel of his hands on your skin didn't feel so repulsive.  Joseph too seemed distracted.  Using your legs you wrapped them around his hips and rolled you both pinning him below you and pressing yourself against the hard mound of his cock.

"What the fuck Joseph?" you snarled.  "I thought it was Jacob who got off on fighting."

"I don't." he huffed looking around until he froze on the crushed bottle.  "Oh dear."

"Oh dear what?" you replied resisting the urge to roll your hips.

"The bottle." he indicated.  "That's not good."

Joseph bucked his hips and you rolled away from the sharp pleasure it brought you.  Crouching away from him he didn't try and restrain you again, instead he closed the hatch leading to the bunker.  You slumped against the wall as heat diffused through your body and you needed to cool down now.  Stripping your heavier shirt off you sat against the wall in your thin-strapped undershirt and regretted your choice of heavy jeans.  It was only when Joseph returned that you realised you didn't get the gun.

"What the fuck Joseph." you panted.  "Locking us in here is not going to solve things."

"No but it will keep you safe." he panted.  "You're feeling it too." he stated.

"Oh what the fuck did you do?" you snapped finding it even hotter, you needed to change into cooler clothes.

"That vial you crushed contained a new variant of Bliss from Faith.  She hadn't fully documented the effects of the new drug, only that it helped with inhibitions and honesty.  It seems it also effects libido too."

"Dammit, I got it all over my face," you gasped undoing your belt and pushing your trousers away.  "It's so hot in here." you gasped as the heat became a throb.

Joseph placed the gun out of reach and walked slowly towards you hands raised as you watched him warily.  Were his hands always so big?  You imganined they'd feel good on your thighs or your breasts or even your...

"Deputy?" he shook you gently. 

"What?"

"You zoned out there?" he said kindly.

"Can you...move back...too distracting."  He was always distracting with his obsession of not wearing a shirt and so much exposed skin right now looked good enough to lick.  Joseph respected your request and stepped back allowing you some space.  "So basically you're telling me Faith made a sex drug."

"I don't know that was her purpose."

"Sure feels like it." you sighed tugging at your shirt.  "Are you not feeling it?"

"I am, believe me.  I have resisted sin for many years yet looking at you now I am having a hard time not fucking you against the floor."

"Oh fuck." you moaned even his voice felt good.  "I need to cool down." you hissed getting to your feet and getting the thinnest shirt and shorts you could find.  "No peeking."

You stripped off sighing in relief at the cool air on your skin.  You left your clothes by the door and turned on the shower.  Stepping under the lukewarm water you let out a deep sigh as the water beat down upon your shoulders massaging the tired muscles.  Soft lavender filled your nostrils as you built up a creamy later and ran your hands briefly over your body.  You tried to be as brief as possible as each touch set your nerves on fire.  As you cleaned between your thighs you sighed at how much wetness had gathered there as your fingers lingered.  Your skin grew more sensitive under the flow of water. Following the sensation you allowed yourself to be carried away by the feeling alone.  Your hands ran up and down your thighs as you felt each droplet trace an imaginary path down your skin.  It felt like the caress of a lover and as a droplet reached your nipple you ran your hands over them to stop the sensation.  What was wrong with you?  Joseph was not far away and this drug was fucking with your body.  But pleasure won out as you dipped your hands between your slick lips and traced up and down your slit.  You bent forward pressing your chest against the cool tile and imagined it was a lover bending you over for a passionate night.  The idea sent delicious pleasure licking up through your body as your fingers pressed into your dripping cunt.  You didn't bother to muffle your cry as you slowly thrust your fingers in and out as you let the fantasy consume you.  You imagined the slim waist and a tattooed chest pressing against your back as they whispered sweet praises in your ear.  Large hands would bracket your wrists as he took control and teased you to your orgasm.  Joseph would kiss you with the intensity you had felt that first night in the chapel and you would surrender.  The attraction you had felt towards the Father was slowly escaping from where you had buried it deep down.  As you came close to your orgasm, you only hoped Joseph was suffering too.

"Beautiful." you heard from behind you.

"Joseph" you said as more of a gasp than you intended.  "I thought I said no peeking."

"You called out for me." he said simply.  His hungry gaze was fixated on your body as he licked his lips.  

You turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around yourself as you glared at him from across the room.  At some point he had undone the top button of his jeans and they hung loosely on his hips his cock straining against the fabric.  His gaze darkened as your eyes raked over his body.

"If you keep staring like that I may find it harder to resist." he warned low.  "You're so beautful, I have desired you for so long." he stepped closer as you pressed against the wall to create space dearly holding on to your towel as a lifeline.  "I hoped they would catch you with the others, I could see the doubt in your eyes and the need for something more.  I wanted to give it to you.  To have you at my side and to seek comfort from your touch."

"Joseph it's the bliss talking." you sighed as he took your free hand and kissed the fingertips sparking desire.  "You don't mean that."

He spoke low into your ear as he caged you against the wall.  "Inhibitions and honesty remember.  My will prevented me acting upon the lust I desired for you.  The nights when I fucked my fist imagining your tight heat around my cock as you rode me or imagined eating that pretty little cunt of yours on the altar of my church worshiping you as you deserve until you could come no more and begged for my cock as my good little wife."  he panted rubbing the zip of his crotch.  "No sweet Rook, I have craved you for a long time.  The bliss is helping me confess it."

Joseph pressed a soft kiss on the sensitive spot on you jaw below your ear.  Your legs almost gave out with how aroused you were you grabbed his shoulder to steady yourself as the grip on your towel weakened.  You wanted this man so badly.

"Tell me dear Rook, did you think of me in those lonely nights?  Use those pretty fingers to cum thinking of what I would do to you?"

"Yes Joseph." you said in short pants.

"Such sins, my child." he purred placing another kiss along your jaw.  "Confess, for I will listen and I will love you still.  May I touch you?"

 

**Joseph**

You nodded weakly as he pulled the towel away revealing your bare form to him.  You were perfection.  He leaned forward trailing kisses down you neck as he licked the last drops of water from your skin and your whole body trembled.  He took care to draw out your moans and whimpers but not quite satisfying the need that burned within. 

"Speak Rook, confess."

"I thought of you binding my wrists with your rosary...oh god..." you cried out as he kissed down your stomach.  His hands moved ever closer to your aching slit.  "I would be laid out on your altar and you would claim me in front of your God...oh please...I thought of sucking you off as you gave a sermon...I....oh please Joseph." you begged.

"Tell me your deepest desire Rook, tell me want you wanted the most."

"Please Joseph."

"What, use your words dear one."

"Please touch me."

"Where?  Be specific."  You took his hand and pressed it between you legs unable to say the words but could express the need.  As he rocked his fingers against you slit you were so sensitive his touch was intense and you held and pressed close to him.  "Like this love?" he asked teasing your clit and you responded so sweetly.  "Words love,"

"I think... of us making love.  Not hard...or rough, just loving...as if I was your most precious thing.  That there was no cult...or collapse, just us." you said between breaths as he pressed a finger within you still teasing. "You tell me you want me and..."

"And..." he said looking up at you as you tried to resist the pleasure you felt.

"And then you came within me and I liked it."

"Oh Rook." he purred as you pulled him into a kiss.  He surrendered to the feeling of your lips against his and crowed you against the wall as your hands clung to him.  

You were just as sweet as he imagined and so soft to his touch.  He took your hands and pressed them against the wall as you wove your fingers between his.  The press of your chest against his reminded him on the insistent throb of his cock as he rutted against the rough fabric.  All the heady desires and admissions truly sunk in as your fingers ran through his hair and he caved.

"Shall we take this to bed?" he asked.  

"Please Joseph." you replied.  "I want you."

He needed little convincing, pulling you by the hand to the sleeping area.  You tugged him to stop and pressed close against him.  Your hands went to the zip of his trousers and he swore quietly as you undid them and dropped to your knees undressing him and freeing his aching cock.  You helped him from his jeans and boots but what he didn't expect was the warmth of your mouth and the touch of your hands on his cock.  His hands flew you your wet hair, not controlling or tugging but anchoring himself as your divine mouth sucked and teased and caressed his aching length as you blew him.  He watched you bob up and down on his length as if you enjoyed the action and you moaned as you teased yourself while you pleasured him.  He gripped tighter when you sucked harder and couldn't resist rocking his hips slightly as you surrendered and let him take control.

"Your mouth is heaven, " he groaned and you hummed.  He hadn't forgotten you liked his voice.  "That's it fuck yourself on your fingers while you taste my desire for you, my true desire.  You are not sin you are destiny and I will worship you and you worship me." he panted as you sought to take him deeper.  "I'm going to come." and you hummed in response milking his cock harder with your wrist as your tongue teased his sensitive head and he came with a shout.  You placed your hand over the word lust on his abdomen and showed him his load you had kept on your tongue and kept eye contact as you swallowed.  

"Yours."

"Mine." he replied.  "Get on the bed." he ordered and you followed climbing onto hands and knees but he rolled you over onto your back and looked at him confused.  "It is my turn to serve you my love."

 

**The Deputy**

Your body was so close to the edge of something wonderful that as Joseph pressed your thighs apart and pressed the first lick of his tongue against your clit you almost vaulted off the bed.  Your hands flew to his head as you rocked yourself to his touch but he merely teased.  Instead of giving you more he pressed soft kisses to your thighs.  Joseph was the master of teasing and keeping you on the edge.  There was no eagerness or desperation to his actions but it was like he was savouring you.

"Please Joseph, I'm so close." you begged.  "Please let me come."

"For you anything."

Joseph traced small patterns on your clit before pressing two rough fingers within you and you screamed his name you were so close, so very close, you needed just a little more.  Joseph pressed into you harder and with a hard press of his thumb against your clit you finally came with a cry.  Yet Joseph continued to tease you even as it became too much.

"Simply beautiful." he kissed his way up you chest and kissed and sucked at your breasts eliciting further soft moans as you came down from your high.  "So perfect."

You were overwhelmed by sensation but the rolling heat was still there but worse.  You needed more, wanted more and all guilt had been left behind.  You encouraged Joseph to kiss you and wrapped a leg around his waist anchoring you against him.  He was hard once more and pressed against your slit it provided delicious friction as you rocked against him.  Joseph too was rutting against you, teasing your aching clit.

"I want you to fuck me." you whispered against his lips.  You reached between you and pressed the bulbous head of his cock against your entrance as he searched you for insincerity.  "Please Joseph.  I want you, I've wanted you for a long time."

"There's no going back." he said softly.  "I can't lose you.  If we do this, there is no going back to what we were." 

"I know." you said. "I want this."

Joseph smiled in genuine belief, and held your hand as he pressed into you slowly stretching you full.  He groaned against your lips and he began to move but you never broke the intimate connection between you.  Each touch of his body against yours brought you relief as he pulled your legs tighter against his waist as he pressed deeper.  Need was beginning to overwhelm the desire to be sweet as you begged to ride him.  Joseph watched you wide eyed with wonder as you bounced and rode him.  He praised you and spoke softly of his love while teasing your oversensitive breasts as you chanted his name.  You leaned to his touch after being starved of it for so long.  You needed him and he needed you.  He pressed two fingers against your clit pushing you closer to your peak.  Not wanting it to end so soon you lifted off him much to his disappointment before settling on all fours.

"Please, I need more..." you whined.  "I need you harder."

Joseph needed no more encouragement but instead of fucking you into the mattress his fingers pressed within you fucking you quickly over the edge as you cried out into the pillow.

"All mine," he said before rubbing your back possessively.   

You hummed as he rubbed against your slit before thrusting in to the hilt.  Joseph must have been at his limit also, both of you incoherent in your words and touch as he drove into you relentlessly.  The soft sound of his hips against your ass filling the small room as you moaned into the pillow so sensitive to touch.  Even in the quiet Joseph peppered your back with kisses and bites marking your skin with purple bruises as his hands dug into your hips.  You were already close to coming again, your body aching despite the want in you.

"Gonna come." he growled.

"Inside!" you whimpered needing to feel the warmth fill you.

"Oh yes, my love." he replied in desperation as his thrust became sloppy.  "Take all of me." 

With a shout he pressed as deep as he could and came sending you over the edge as you felt his spurt against you sensitive walls.  You mumbled as he nuzzled against you and slowly pulled out before turning you to face him.  Concern fulled his eyes.

"Are you alright Rook?" he said lying beside you.

"Mmmmmmm." you hummed in daze.  "Feel full." you smiled.  "Sleep now?"

"Will you stay?"

But you had already fallen asleep in his arms.

 

**Joseph.**

The next day Joseph awoke as if a great burden had been lifted.  In a way he supposed he had finally revealed his deepest sin and found you equally wanting.  He came back to reality and the warm body beside him tucked against him.  He looked down to where your arm wrapped around his waist and he felt like like he had finally been rewarded.  You stirred softly at his movements as he watched you with love as you woke up slowly.  But when your eyes opened wide he felt doubt and fear begin to take it's place.  How would you react to him?

"Good morning." he ventured trying to gauge your reaction as you sat up and looked down upon him.

"Good morning Joseph." you smiled kissing him sweetly.  "I'm all sticky." you winked pressing kisses to his chest.

"You're not running away and screaming." he said.

"No, I'm not." you replied.  "I feel relived this thing is out in the open.  It's not a secret to bear anymore."

"Rook."

"(y/n).  My name is (y/n)"

"(y/n) I...I meant everything I said last night"

"I know, that sweet smell has gone now do you think the bliss is gone?"

"Evaporated potentially.  Why?"

"Well," you said with a wicked smile climbing to straddle his hips.   You rocked gently against his morning wood.  "It seems to me a good opportunity to keep you from your sermons Father." you grinned lifting you hips and positioning him at your core.  "Can I be forgiven?"

"I'm sure I can guide you to the right path." he replied lowering you on his length.  "Can you dedicate yourself to learning properly?" he said  caressing your cheek.

"I can dedicate myself to you." you purred rolling your hips against him slowly.  "But can you walk my path?  Dedicate yourself to me?"

"Gladly." he replied with a certainty he had last felt when he began the path of Eden's gate.

"Then I'm afraid Father we'll need to remain isolated to check that the mysterious gas is no longer in your system.  Your health is vital." you moaned riding him as he thrust to meet you.  "Joseph you feel so good."

Quiet moans and the sound of flesh meeting filled the bunker as you made fucked slowly savouring each other without the bliss.  Rook was the first to break coming hard around his length and tipped him over the edge as he came within adding to your combined mess.

"How about another nap?" you smiled.  "Or do you need to get back?"

"We should go back.  I'd very much like you to have you in my home."

"Alright then Joseph.  Let's go home."


End file.
